bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Enile
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850287 |no = 8308 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |normal_distribute = 8, 11, 12, 11, 12, 10, 10, 8, 8, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |bb_distribute = 4, 6, 4, 2, 3, 2, 10, 5, 12, 8, 11, 9, 11, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 8, 6, 4, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 102, 108, 114, 120 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 9, 7, 8, 7, 8, 6, 7, 4, 5, 3, 4, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Enile was a quiet commander who preferred the open fields and the company of his serpentine steed to the chaos of faction politics. He was reputed to be a keen sniper (with the former commander of the Vharag complementing his aim), and his skill in reading the flow of battle no matter what was the stuff of many a campfire story. After Durumn's death and the destruction of the necromantic superweapon, he reluctantly assumed the leadership role of the Ulnhann and begun the arduous task of rebuilding their family-faction's resources with the others. Many criticized his hands-off approach, and soon he was forced to impose order after an attempt at splintering the faction nearly succeeded. Yet his biggest fear was that the enigmatic enemy that they were trained to fight would soon make an appearance. It was a belief that made him spend many sleepless nights as he poured over maps and watched the skies while on patrol. Some called him paranoid, while others saw his actions as overly cautious. But several months later, his efforts would pay off: a single craft that shone with an otherworldly golden sheen was spotted crash-landing to the south of the continent, and with a sinking heart he left with a task force to investigate the matter. |summon = Scout team on location. I'm looking at the target now. Orders? |fusion = Upgrades complete. I suppose we can put something together with the extras we have left, right? |evolution = |hp_base = 5283 |atk_base = 2493 |def_base = 1846 |rec_base = 1819 |hp_lord = 7547 |atk_lord = 3561 |def_lord = 2637 |rec_lord = 2599 |hp_anima = 8439 |rec_anima = 2361 |atk_breaker = 3799 |def_breaker = 2399 |def_guardian = 2875 |rec_guardian = 2480 |def_oracle = 2518 |rec_oracle = 2956 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Engagement Analysis |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage & hugely boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 150% Crit & 50% efficacy |bb = Bodyshot |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Light types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light types' critical hit rate for 3 turns & damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% parameter boost for Light types, 50% crit & 30% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Limbshot |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, considerably boosts Light types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 110% parameter boost for Light types, 50% Crit rate, 70% Def to Atk & 50% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Headshot |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light types' Atk for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit, 330% Atk & adds +2 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Sniper Speedloader |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk of Light types, enormously boosts Atk relative to remaining HP 30% Boost to Atk, Def each turn (3 turns max, capping at 90%) & considerably raises normal hit amount in Guild Raid |esnote = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining & adds +2 hits to each hit count |evofrom = |evointo = 850288 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Enile1 }}